Teaching Mister Potter
by Zeke14
Summary: Following the Magical Creature Act of 1960 Headmaster Dumbledore now has the last decent of what is believed to be an instinct Elvin race and a pubescent Veela on his hands, now sharing small living quarters for the semester. Creature/Slash


Albus Dumbledore had dealt with many things in his life-time from trolls to dark Lords, but pubescent boys were a whole other story.

Now, here Albus sat quietly at his desk, observing the two youths that he had personally summoned to his office at such an ungodly hour. Furthermore, it did not help that this arrangement was to be three weeks before the start of the new school year.

Hopefully, he wasn't over his head with such a last minute decision, what with Cornelius Fudge breathing down his throat about having _two_ magical beings attending Hogwarts at the same time! It also did not ease the Minister of Magic nerves that they knew nothing about either being, and since they were protected under the Magical Creature Act of 1960, there was nothing in their power that they could do to stop the boys from attending school. Unless of course murder was involve.

Harry James Potter had cough then shift uncomfortably, in doing so he had successfully pulled Dumbledore from his wayward thoughts.

Indeed Harry had grown. The lad had actually gained a little weight enough to where he didn't appear malnourished, yet he was still underweight and shorter than most kids his own age. His long ebony tresses had fallen passed his shoulders, caressing right at the center of his back, while his ears were starting to form that distinguish point to them. He truly did resemble a High Elf from what the paintings had shown, however it was not to the extreme. His face still remained heart shaped and soft not sharp and jagged like most high Elves are describe to have.

Malfoy on the other hand was two years older than Harry and even towered over him. Also,_ The Pureblood_ had a lean muscular build with a face that looked as if it was chiseled from polish ivory. Malfoy was ever confident and arrogant, which showed in his stance though right now he looked utterly annoyed with the whole ordeal. His silver blue eyes had pierced the headmaster, and for a split second Dumbledore could see that Veela temper boiling beneath the surface of that angelic face. A few long strand of platinum hair had fallen in his face as he huffed and jerked his head to the side.

"Can we get on with it then?" Yup, Mister Malfoy was going to be a handful indeed.

"Why of course, how about you two have a seat."

Harry had moved to the leather bound chairs closet to the exit, but had paused in the midst of pulling out said chair, once Draco spoke. "I rather stand."

Now Harry looked at a loss. Should he stand or sit his eyes kept switching between the chair and where Draco was standing.

"I think I rather stand as well Professor," Harry had grumbled. He appeared to have been silently chastising himself afterwards.

Somehow by Harry speaking up, Draco had finally taken a notice to him. They exchanged a look but Harry had quickly shifted his gaze down towards his feet his cheeks had developed a soft flush to them.

Draco had raised a brow at Dumbledore as if asking the older Wizard 'who is this.'

Dumbledore had cleared his throat. "It has come to my attention that two of my students have come into their rare yet special magical abilities, one sooner than the other. However, we have no clue about their origins behavior or predictability. So, myself and the Head of Magic Cornelius Fudge have come to an agreement about summoning you two a few weeks early before the school year begins to see if it will be the right decision to allow you two to attend classes with your fellow peers. This is clearly away to see where and what we might need to do to accommodate the both of you, since this is a first time in history that we have had two magical creatures attended Hogwarts at the same time."

"You have no right!"

"Actually mister Malfoy I do. It is clearly stated in the_ law_. In addition as your headmaster I can do what is necessary for the safely of my students as well as the both of you-"

Both wizards had begun to stare one another down. What seem like a challenge between the two and would have gone on for a eon, if Harry had not decided to ask the one question that had been nagging at him since his first step in to the Headmasters office.

"Professor, what am I?"

Dumbledore's broke his exchanged with the Veela to peer at the ebony haired teen from the top of his bifocals, there was something calculating in the man's eyes.

"You my boy is what we believe to be, is the last living descendant of the High Elf race."

He pause letting his words sink in.

Harry had remained quiet for a minute or two before replying, "I don't know what that is."

That seemed to get underneath the blonde's skin. He stepped over toward the boy grasping his shoulders, and giving him one hard shake. "What is wrong with...?" His words trailed off as crystal color pools locked with bright emerald green ones though this time Draco's eyes had widen as realization started to set in. Abruptly the Veela had released the younger Wizard.

"It can't be," He mouth out loud.

"Oh but it is mister Malfoy… I had a hunch that this might have happened. You both are so close in species that it made sense your Veela side would choose a mate similar to one's self," Dumbledore did not sounded surprised more like on the side of expectantly.

"You old fool! You know now that by this happening I cannot be separated for the first few months," His temper had got the best of him and he had tried in vain to keep his wings from emerging, but once a Veela fines its mate all logical seemed to go flying out the window literally! The room was suddenly filled with the sound of fabric tearing as the back of his tailored suit began to strain against the two appendages. In a blink the bleach blond had toppled to the floor clenching himself securely, as the crown of his head pressed into the floorboards and his hair spilled all over his face and the floor like a platinum waterfall and just when all the struggling did not seem to be letting up anytime soon, suddenly two milky white appendages had emerged.

"I have already considered that lad. This is why I summoned you two here before the start of the new school year." Dumbledore seemed cool and collective even as the whole ordeal took place though Harry not so much. The boy who lived looked awe-stricken.

"Did you ever consider the fact that maybe I wanted to finish my schooling before finding my mate?" The blond rasped before jerked his head in the head masters direction his eyes glowed a metallic like color.

Albus smile had faltered a bit. Maybe he had jumped the gun on this, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. He wondered if Draco could sense his mate was near but instead of pursuing that urge he wanted to live his last years here at Hogwarts not completely devoted to another.

"Be that as it may young Malfoy it was bound to happen, and you would eventually have to cross that threshold and take up the responsibilities as a Veela."

Dumbledore's words had fallen on deaf ears. Draco Malfoy was far gone he completely ignore the Headmaster as if the man was nothing more than a fly on the wall. His attention directed towards the High Elf with the bewilder expression. What was it that he and that decrepit old fool were talking about again?

Dumbledore watched as Harry Potter did the one thing he knew what to do.

He ran.


End file.
